


Dick Pics & Mockery

by QueerAsDestiel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post 513, Random & Short, and flirting, pure fluff, so thats a tag apprently, that ive posted anyway, well text message only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerAsDestiel/pseuds/QueerAsDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a long-distance Brian and Justin might do while they should be working</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Pics & Mockery

**Author's Note:**

> So I was daydreaming fanfic at work, as usual, and this scenario of brian/justin texting each other came into my mind. Just a short silly thing.

 

Justin: _*attached pic of of a overly sexual billboard ad in NY*_ Made me think of you

Brian: Everything makes you think of me

Justin: _*Dick Pic*_ Thinking of you...

Brian: Is that... that's not you!

Justin: I googled. I wouldn't send you an actual dick pic Brian, that's gross.

Justin: Plus I'm at work

Brian: So am I, so stop distracting me!

Justin: Yes, Mr Kinney. Later, ily

Brian: U2

Justin: Without or without you?

Justin: Beautiful day?

Brian: Okay, I get it

Justin: Sunday Bloody Sunday, Brian

Brian: Justin. Shut up.

Justin: Vertigo?

Brian: Bit obscure

Justin: I can only do so much

Brian: I hate you

Justin: _So_ close

Brian: I. Love. You. 

Brian: Now fuck off and let me work. Later

Justin: *mockingly happy smiley emoji*


End file.
